Le fils d'Orion
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: OS. Elle avait fixé dans les yeux ce fils qui ressemblait tant à Sirius, tant à Orion. Elle avait refermé ses doigts sur le bras de Regulus, serré cette marque au crâne grimaçant. "Sirius n'existe plus. A présent, c'est toi l'héritier de la famille."


_Le fils d'Orion_

Un peu une suite de _Chair et sang_, bien que pas tout à fait. En lisant une fic (_Ring It In_, de wildknees...étrangement supprimée depuis), je me suis rendue compte d'une chose. Regulus et Orion sont tous les deux morts en 1979...qu'est-ce que ça a dû faire à Walburga ? Ma version des choses.

Oh, et comme j'ai dû l'expliquer à...je ne sais plus quelle revieweuse, je considère que, aux yeux de Walburga, Sirius était son fils à elle, et Regulus, le fils d'Orion. Du moins, la Walburga de _Chair et sang_, puisqu'elle est assez différente dans _Vampire Heart_, où elle ne considère que Regulus comme son fils et où Regulus lui ressemble plus physiquement qu'à Orion.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quand Orion mourut, elle ne versa aucune larme.

Elle se tint, droite, toute de noire vêtue, solennelle devant cette triste et hypocrite assemblée de mines sombres. Certains n'étaient que des rapaces, déjà prêts à dépecer le cadavre à peine froid de son mari. Mais ils n'auraient rien. Ce qui était aux Black restait aux Black. Si Orion avait été l'homme de la maison, il n'avait jamais été le chef de la famille. Elle venait d'une branche plus pure que lui, c'était à elle qu'appartenait Grimmauld Place. Ces vautours n'auraient rien.

Elle ne versa pas de larmes quand le cercueil fut placé dans le mausolée des Black. Elle était en deuil, mais d'apparence seulement. Son discours fut touchant juste-ce-qu'il-faut. Pas assez inconvenant pour soutirer des sanglots déchirants de l'assemblée, mais suffisamment convaincant pour faire croire à l'épouse éplorée et digne.

Elle avait toujours détesté Orion.

La procession de sang-purs présentant leurs condoléances fut interminable. Les membres du Ministère étaient présents également, chacun louant les qualités d'Orion, déclarant quel formidable membre du Wizengamot il avait été. Walburga leur répondit avec un faible sourire, les remerciant d'honorer la mémoire de son mari.

Quelques familles de sang-purs étaient absentes. Les traîtres à leur sang, comme les Potter ou les Weasley, qui préféraient lécher les bottes de Dumbledore que d'admettre leur défaite devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Black reniés de la famille comme Andromeda et sa progéniture au sang souillé. Dût-elle les voir, eux et leur Ordre du Phénix de malheur, elle les aurait chassés de la cérémonie à coups de maléfices.

Une attaque avait été menée, la veille. Les Mangemorts avaient gagné de justesse et elle avait maudit la terre entière quand Regulus était revenu, en sang et les yeux écarquillés de terreur à la maison. _« C'était Sirius, Mère. C'était lui qui menait l'attaque. __»_

Elle avait fixé dans les yeux ce fils, ce fils qui ressemblait tant à Sirius, tant à Orion. Elle avait refermé ses doigts sur le bras de Regulus, serré cette marque au crâne grimaçant jusqu'à ce que son fils lâche un cri, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne des yeux effrayés vers elle. Noirs, si noirs. Ceux d'Orion. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas gris ?

_« Mère ! » _

Et d'un ton venimeux, elle avait rétorqué :

_« Sirius n'existe plus. A présent, c'est toi l'héritier de la famille. »_

Une voix doucereuse retentit à son oreille.

« Je remarque que mon cher cousin n'est pas là. »

Walburga n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle n'imaginait que trop bien les lourdes paupières trop maquillées, la stature impériale, le pli cruel et moqueur de la bouche. Trop Black dans son arrogance, trop Rosier dans ses manières familières.

« Regulus est occupé avec les autres invités. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement, en arrangeant la table du buffet. Kreacher était un incapable dénué de goût. A quoi lui servait cet imbécile d'elfe si elle devait repasser à chaque fois derrière lui ?

« Oh non, je ne parlais pas du petit. Savais-tu que ton autre fils était devenu Auror d'élite, ma chère tante ? Comme ça doit t'attrister. »

Elle releva la tête et toisa sa nièce froidement. Sa taille fine était mise en valeur par une robe d'un pourpre riche, si sombre qu'on l'aurait presque dit noir. Cou et poignets parés de bijoux, Bellatrix était l'image même de la magnificence et de la richesse. Elle n'avait même pas fait l'effort de prendre la couleur du deuil. Walburga voulait griffer ce visage trop parfait, trop glacial, trop condescendant. Trop _Black_.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre fils. »

Les lèvres rouges sombres s'étirèrent en un sourire langoureux. « Bien sûr, chère tante. Où avais-je la tête ? »

* * *

« Mère, je...je ne peux pas continuer. »

Elle ne releva pas la tête des feuilles de comptes. Elle y était occupée depuis des heures, épluchant page après page, sa vue se brouillant devant cet amoncellement de chiffres et de lettres qui n'avaient aucun sens. Orion avait méticuleusement consigné toutes les dépenses de la famille, mais malheureusement, tout était codé. Quel ingrat à n'avoir jamais révélé ses secrets, pensait-il vivre éternellement ? Comment faisait-elle, maintenant ?

« Mère...Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... »

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet.

« Assez Regulus, ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupée ? »

Elle releva des yeux fatigués sur ce fils qui lui ressemblait si peu, vers cet enfant-adulte à l'air si grave et à la fois si jeune. Il avait l'air tout aussi exténué qu'elle, tout aussi épuisé. Malgré la splendeur de ses habits, rien ne pouvait cacher les cernes qui cerclaient ses yeux. Pourtant, son expression était ferme, résolue, impénétrable. Chaque jour, il lui semblait qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à Orion. Que sa ressemblance avec elle s'estompait.

_Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas les yeux gris ?_

Depuis la mort d'Orion, Regulus semblait avoir vieilli d'un coup. Il copiait les gestes de son père, imitait son accent, adoptait ses expressions. Son même air fermé, intouchable. Le même port altier. C'était comme le voir en lui et Walburga en devenait folle. Ce n'était pas son fils à elle, c'était le fils d'Orion. Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder sans avoir l'impression de sombrer dans la démence. Même mort, il devait la hanter. N'avait-elle réussi à rien ?

Un instant, une expression barra les traits de Regulus, lui donnant l'illusion, l'espace de quelques secondes, d'avoir Sirius face à elle. Une étincelle de ce tempérament trop impétueux qui l'avait éloigné d'elle, ce tempérament dont elle avait été si fière, jeune mère._ « Voyez comme il est fort, comme il a du caractère ! Vous verrez comme il sera un grand sorcier. __»_

Mais le mirage s'estompa aussi vite qu'il était apparu. L'argent se ternit, s'assombrit, pour reprendre la dureté et l'opacité de l'onyx. Indéchiffrable.

Raide, digne, Regulus ne fit qu'hocher brièvement de la tête avec un _« Bien, Mère. __»_ avant de quitter le cabinet et fermer la porte sans un bruit.

* * *

Quand, des heures plus tard, elle sortit enfin du cabinet, s'avouant vaincue, et éreintée par un tel exercice, elle retrouva la maison vide. Bien qu'il soit l'heure du souper, rien n'était sur le feu dans la cuisine et la table n'était pas dressée. En colère devant tant de négligence, elle hurla le nom de l'elfe de maison ; sans effet. Son cri ne fit que se répercuter entre les murs sombres de la bâtisse en un écho lugubre. Soudain prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle monta à l'étage, le cœur battant. Ses mains s'agrippaient aux rampes de bois noir tandis que sa robe vert sombre lui battait les jambes. Son souffle se faisait saccadé, haché, comme si un manque d'air comprimait ses poumons. Du poing, elle frappa à la porte de Regulus, attendit plusieurs secondes. En vain. Elle tourna la poignée, mais la porte était verrouillée. Elle frappa encore, appela son fils, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle sortit sa baguette et lança un _Alohomora_. Le verrou céda avec un cliquetis étrange et la porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement de gonds. Il faisait si noir, à l'intérieur, qu'elle eut l'impression, l'espace d'une seconde, d'être face à la bouche d'un abîme. Lançant un _Lumos _d'une voix claire, le rayon lumineux éclaira d'une blafarde lumière bleutée les meubles d'ébène, la tapisserie vert bouteille, les fières armoiries des Black au-dessus du lit. Tout était net, rangé. Impersonnel.

Il n'y avait rien dans la chambre.

Elle fouilla chaque pièce, chaque endroit où Regulus ou Kreacher aurait pu se trouver. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à la toute dernière pièce. Cette pièce qu'elle aurait voulu cacher, détruire, préserver, pleurer.

Ce fut un océan rouge et or qui l'accueillit, et, pendant un illusoire instant, elle crut entendre le rire, pareil à un aboiement, de son fils. Qu'elle se retourne, et elle le verrait, là, ses yeux gris plein de malice, ce sourire supérieur aux lèvres. _« Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit, Mère ? __»_

Elle ferma les yeux devant la vision involontaire. Sirius n'était plus son fils. Plus depuis qu'il traînait avec ces maudits Gryffondors, plus depuis que ses amis traîtres à leur sang et abominations comptaient plus que sa propre famille. Sirius avait fait son choix. Il avait préféré l'opprobre et la pourriture plutôt que l'honneur et le nom. Sirius était le pantin de Dumbledore, à présent. Chaque jour qui passait, il pouvait tuer son propre frère, son propre sang sur le champ de bataille. Il avait fait ce choix. Il les avait trahis. Il n'était plus un Black.

Pourtant, malgré elle, elle toucha du bout des doigts une des nombreuses photos qui décoraient le mur, jusqu'à effacer la couleur noire du papier peint. Sirius, son Sirius, souriant, un bras passé autour de la taille de ce fichu Potter, et un autre autour des épaules de ce sale mutant de Lupin. L'air si heureux...

Et tout d'un coup, elle n'en put plus. Elle se sentait si lasse, si vieille. Y avait-il seulement quelques années qu'elle tenait encore Sirius dans ses bras, le serrant jusqu'à presque l'étouffer, avec cette horrible peur au ventre, cette peur de ne jamais revoir son fils ? Et à présent, il était parti, tout comme Orion. Ne lui restait plus que Regulus. Ce Regulus adulte qui n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Plus personne n'avait besoin d'elle.

Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur sa peau déjà ridée, traçant des sillons salés sur ses joues trop creuses depuis que la maison ne résonnait plus de rires.

S'adressant à la figure souriante de son fils, elle murmura, d'une voix brisée : _« Reviens. __»_

* * *

Quand, quelques heures plus tard, elle entendit le _crack!_ distinctif du transplanage, elle descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers, sans se soucier de son chignon défait. Elle retrouva Kreacher debout dans la cuisine. Seul.

L'elfe était pitoyable. Des larmes maculaient ses joues et de la morve s'étalait sur le haut du tissu déjà sale qui le recouvrait. Il ne cessait de marmonner et sangloter des mots incompréhensibles, se tordait les mains, poussait des cris désespérés. Il ne la remarquait même pas.

« Kreacher. »

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur et il s'aplatit aussitôt à terre, en une attitude servile dégoûtante. « Maîtresse. »

« Où étais-tu passé ? Où est Regulus ? »

Le corps de l'elfe sembla secoué de spasmes. Un cri plus perçant que les autres sortit de ses lèvres.

Walburga sentit son sang se figer. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Kreacher réagissait-il ainsi ?Pourquoi avait-il été absent si longtemps ? Où pouvait bien être Regulus ?

« Kreacher ne peut pas dire, Maîtresse. » répliqua-t-il, entre deux sanglots, levant ses yeux larmoyants vers elle.

La fureur monta en elle. Comment cet elfe osait-il lui désobéir !

« Dis-moi où est Regulus. » ordonna Mme Black, la voix glaciale et autoritaire.

L'elfe secoua la tête de façon véhémente. Devant une telle marque de défi, elle ne put retenir son geste et asséna une gifle à la créature.

« Dis-moi où est Regulus !_ Dis-le moi !_ »

« Kreacher ne peut pas Maîtresse. Le Maître a dit que... »

«_ Je_ suis ta Maîtresse, obéis-moi ! »

« Maitre Regulus a dit que Kreacher ne pouvait le dire à personne, même pas Maîtresse sa mère. »

Ses doigts se refermèrent en poing au niveau de son cœur tandis que les mots pénétraient lentement son esprit. _Ne le dire à personne, même pas Maîtresse sa mère._ Regulus avait-il fui, comme Sirius ? Était-il parti lui aussi ? L'avait-il quittée ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi si soudainement ? Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour être une bonne mère, pour essayer de l'aimer alors pourquoi ? _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi..._

Elle sentit ses genoux faiblir et chercha à l'aveuglette un appui. Elle sentait qu'elle allait tomber. _Tomber, tomber, tomber, tomber._

Non, il ne pouvait pas...c'était son seuls fils à présent, le dernier Black. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter...il ne pouvait pas...Qu'allait-elle faire sans lui ? Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, tandis que l'elfe a ses pieds ne cessait de murmurer _« Pardon, Maîtresse, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon... __»_

* * *

A nouveau en vêtements de deuils, Walburga ne trouvait plus la force pour parler, pour fixer ce cercueil vide. Seul le silence accompagnait cette cérémonie, le silence et à peine une poignée de personnes.

Elle promena un regard désolé sur les quelques rares membres de la famille venus honorer la mémoire de Regulus. Aucun de ses camarades de classe n'était présent. Tous étaient devenus des Mangemorts et ils ne voulaient pas assister aux funérailles d'un lâche et d'un traître.

_« Il s'est défilé au dernier moment...petit Reggie a eu peur...voulait pas tuer, qu'il disait, ce n'était pas bien...dépassé par les événements, le pauvre...théorie, ça lui allait très bien, mais tuer une famille de moldus...delà de ses forces...Pauvre petit Reggie...dû savoir que le Maître n'aime pas les froussards...__toujours été dans l'ombre de Sirius...m'étonne pas qu'il soit devenu ainsi...que Sirius aurait fait un meilleur mangemort si... _»

Walburga ne pouvait plus entendre les mots empoisonnés de Bellatrix. Ne pouvait plus supporter la vue de tous ces hypocrites. Elle voulait craquer, mais cela ne lui était pas permis.

Walburga s'était toujours présentée comme une femme fière et forte, qui n'avait besoin de personne. Mais que n'aurait-elle donné pour ne pas affronter ça seule, pour ne pas porter le deuil _seule_.

_Il_ n'était même pas là. Il n'avait pas été là pour son père, n'était même pas présent pour son frère. Il préférait la compagnie de traîtres à leur sang, et de vermine. C'était sa vraie famille, disait-il. Et qu'était-elle, elle ? Qu'était-elle si elle ne lui avait pas donné naissance ? Chaque jour, Sirius semblait devoir un peu plus fendre son cœur, déchirer son maigre sein par son attitude toujours plus contestataire, toujours plus irrespectueuse.

Elle lui avait envoyé une lettre, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Mais comme pour Orion, il n'avait même pas daigné répondre. Les avait-il si vite oubliés ? Avait-il si efficacement effacé son héritage de Black ? Parfois, Walburga se demandait si elle serait encore capable de reconnaître Sirius dans la rue, si le fils qu'elle avait tant aimé ressemblerait encore à cet homme traître qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Et tandis qu'elle fixait ce cercueil vide pénétrer dans le mausolée des Black – le deuxième en à peine quelques mois –, avec cette si maigre procession, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tous, ils l'avaient quittée. L'un après l'autre, ils étaient partis, l'avaient trahie, et maintenant elle était seule.

Totalement seule.

* * *

Sa main trembla quand elle inscrivit les chiffres _1979_ à côté de la date _1961_. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle traça du bout des doigts les lettres gravées dix-huit ans plus tôt, dans cet immense arbre généalogique, sans aucun amour.

La sévérité du _R_. Respect. Le respect que Regulus avait toujours eu pour le statut du sang, pour les valeurs familiales. Respect pour ses aînés, et le rang de chacun.

Les lignes gracieuses du _E_. Élégant. Regulus avait toujours eu bon goût en matière de vêtements, préférant les matériaux nobles et riches plutôt que le vulgaire coton, l'ordinaire laine. Son frère s'était moqué en le qualifiant de précieux.

La délicatesse du _G_. Garçon. Regulus avait toujours été un petit garçon à ses yeux. Trop jeune pour entrer dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il avait été fier, si fier, un si courageux soldat...

La courbe presque trop aiguë du _U_. Utopiste. Pour avoir cru que la guerre était un jeu et qu'il n'y aurait pas de victimes. Pour avoir cru qu'on pouvait croire en une idéologie fasciste, sans se salir les mains.

La figure élancée du _L_. Libre. Regulus n'avait jamais été libre. Emprisonné dans l'image de son frère, emprisonné dans un rôle qu'il n'avait jamais songé endosser. Regulus avait été prisonnier, jusqu'au bout.

Un _U_ qui ressemblait presque à un V, par sa raideur. Usé. Par le fardeau qui avait pesé sur ses épaules à la mort de son père. Usé par la place qu'avait délaissée son frère. Usé par tant de choses qu'elle ignorait.

Le motif quasi serpentin du _S_. Sirius. A qui il avait tant essayé de ressembler, sans y arriver. Qu'il avait tant admiré, mais sans jamais être reconnu par lui en retour. Un fantôme de Sirius.

Puis ses doigts glissèrent sur le tissu rugueux de la tapisserie, s'arrêtèrent sur le petit trou noir et rond juste à côté, cette trace de brûlure qui avait été autrefois un nom. Une à une, elle déplia ses phalanges, jusqu'à ce que la tache disparaisse sous sa main.

* * *

_Atmosphère : The Plagues – Hans Zimmer, 6 avril 2012_

_(silence), 12 avril 2012_

**Et voilà un de mes projets d'OS (l'idée de celui-ci remonte à il y a un peu plus de 3 mois) enfin terminé. Je suis assez confuse par cet OS. Du projet d'un portrait de femme dure, presque sans cœur, j'ai fini par rendre Walburga horriblement humaine. J'ai essayé de revenir à l'idée originale, sans résultats, Walburga devenant de plus en plus fragile sous ma plume. Plus le temps passe, moins j'adhère à cette vision de "vieille harpie" que Sirius donne dans les tomes d'HP. A mes yeux, Walburga est une femme brisée, qui a toujours dû garder une apparence froide et hautaine, en tant que chef de la famille Black. Peut-être plusieurs d'entre vous la jugeront OOC mais je l'aime ainsi.**

**Oh, je précise également que je garde en général les noms anglais (sauf pour les Mangemorts) : Kreacher est donc Kreattur, le Wizengamot est le Magenmagot, Grimmauld Place est Square Grimmaurd.**

**Pour mes lecteurs habituels : non, je n'oublie pas le chapitre 2 de The Pursuit to Slow Realisation, il est en cours de traduction, simplement pour l'instant, je suis un peu lasse de traduire. Quant à Killing Loneliness et Never Too Late : j'ai un blocage.**

**En espérant malgré tout que cet OS vous aura plu. **

**Sorn**


End file.
